


Seasonal Delights

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Royai Week 2018 [17]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Berthold forgot Riza's birthday, Birthdays, But it's okay, Gen, Riza plans Roy's birthday and makes it fluff, Royai Week 2018, They're kids so they're only friends, cause Roy is a sweetheart who likes to make her happy, they hang out and stargaze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Written for Royai Week 2018 Day 6 Prompt: SeasonsRiza and Roy discover that what makes some seasons more special than others is the celebrations with friends!





	1. Riza Hawkeye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza Hawkeye vows to make Roy Mustang's birthday the best it can be in the quiet town of Tobha.

Riza Hawkeye had never had a favorite season as a child. She loved all of them equally. She liked the early rains of springtime that made the road bloom with flowers. She liked the heat of summer when she could go swimming with the other children. She liked the way the leaves changed during the autumn, and the way the brisk air blew them into piles perfect for jumping into. She liked the way the snow covered everything in the depths of winter, and how her father would make cocoa for her to drink as they sat together in his study.

Her life as a child had, perhaps, been simpler than her life as she grew into her early teens. She met Roy Mustang. She started to learn more about who she was, about what she wanted to do. She even tried to teach herself some basic Alchemy, so she could understand along with him. But when Roy Mustang had his first birthday at Hawkeye Manor, Riza decided she had a favorite season after all.

Roy’s birthday was in the early part of autumn, right at the end of September. Roy made a big deal about saying he didn’t want anything, but Riza went out of her way to make a cake. She even tried to get him a present, but there was nothing in Tobha that she thought would interest him. So she settled on picking him some flowers from the last of the summer blooms, and wrapped them in one of her prettiest ribbons.

He was suitably surprised when she gave him the flowers and the little cake. Riza grinned from ear to ear. That night, they stayed up until well after midnight, staring at the stars from the comfort of the backyard. Riza had brought her favorite quilt out so that they could stay and the slight chill in the air wouldn’t bother them.

“So how does it feel, to be fourteen?” Riza asked softly.

“Not all that different from thirteen, to be honest. Won’t your father be upset that we’re out here?”

“He locked himself in his study this afternoon, and he’s barely noticed you all week. I don’t think he’ll mind if we hang out for a bit.”

“But it’s late. You should… You should be getting some rest,” Roy replied. “You work so hard, Riza. Sleep is important.”

“I’m not tired. Besides. I’m already twelve. I can stay up as late as I want now!”

“That’s not true. Your father would be horrified if he knew you were up this late. And out here! It’s cold, you know. You could get sick.”

“I’m not gonna get sick. Who would take care of Father?”

Roy chuckled, and ruffled her hair. “I guess so. But you really should be going to bed.”

Riza groaned a bit. “Fine. I’ll go to bed, but you gotta too! Promise.”

“I promise.” He stood up, gathering her quilt. Then he held a hand out to her, helping her up. She smiled as they walked back into Hawkeye Manor. It wasn’t far, but the way the early autumn breeze ruffled their hair made her smile. The door creaked and they both slipped inside with silent giggles, smiling as they walked up the stairs. Roy squeezed her hand as they stopped outside her door.

“Goodnight, Miss Hawkeye.”

“Goodnight, Mr. Mustang,” she replied, jokingly formal. They smiled at each other, and then went their separate ways.

Riza Hawkeye climbed into her bed, pulling her favorite quilt up beneath her chin. She was happy. She had a wonderful friend, and he’d had a wonderful birthday. It was absolutely perfect. And she was going to make sure that  _ every _ birthday from now on was just as wonderful.

Riza Hawkeye hadn’t had a favorite season before now. But she had to say, there was something extra special about the Autumn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	2. Roy Mustang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy helps Riza celebrate her Birthday, and discovers that maybe there's more to the seasons than the boring cycle he's always known.

Roy Mustang was never one to notice the passing of the seasons. He knew that Spring was followed by Summer, Summer into Autumn, Autumn into Winter, and Winter once again into Spring. It was a cycle, just like water, or earth, or Alchemy. It was safe to say, he didn’t have any preference for them at all.

Things were different in the quiet town of Tobha. The seasons still blurred together, but it wasn’t like the gritty streets of Central where there was always too much going on. No, Tobha was slower, the peaceful lifestyle perfect for someone who wanted to study and not be distracted.

Until the one summer evening when Roy came down to dinner only to find Riza sitting at the table by herself, a little cake in the center. She looked almost sad.

“What’s the matter, Miss Hawkeye?”

“Father… forgot my birthday again,” she mumbled. “He was never that good at it, but… After Mama died…”

Roy sighed, and sat down. He knew how important birthdays were to little girls. Growing up at Madame Christmas’ had taught him that much. “Well, how old are you today?”

“Twelve,” she replied, still so small, still not meeting his eyes. “It’s okay though. I know he’s busy with his work, and teaching you. But… I hoped he would come down for dinner at least. I made a cake and everything!”

“And it’s a lovely cake too!”

She glanced up. “Ya think so? I… I know it’s silly and ‘friv’lis,’ but you only get one birthday a year and I… I wanted to make it special.”

“It’s absolutely perfect. You know, if I had a cake this nice on my birthday, maybe I’d actually want to celebrate it more often.”

“Oh? When’s your birthday?”

“September.” Riza smiled, and Roy smiled back. There was the little girl he’d come to know over the last few months. “Well, do you want me to see if I can get him down here?” Roy continued.

“I… It’s okay. I’ll save him some cake, and he can eat it later, maybe.”

“Alright. Well, we wouldn’t want this beautiful cake to go to waste, now would we?”

“Nope!”

They ate their stew quickly, and then Roy made a big show of the cake, enjoying her delighted laughter. She had definitely perked up, and it was wonderful.

“What’s all this noise?”

Both children turned to see Berthold Hawkeye standing on the staircase. Instantly, Riza shrank down in her seat, looking at the cake like a guilty child.

“It’s your daughter’s birthday, Sir.”

He blinked. “Is it now? I suppose it slipped my mind.”

“I made a birthday cake, Father. Do you… Want some?”

They waited, tense, but then Berthold Hawkeye smiled, and came to sit down with them. Riza was practically bouncing in her seat as she cut a piece of cake for her father. Roy watched, thinking about the many times he’d seen this with Madame Christmas’ girls.

Yeah, the seasons were nothing special, but Summer nights with Riza Hawkeye weren’t half bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
